deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He is a Keyblade Wielder fighting to save worlds from darkness. He appeared in One Minute Melee against Link. He also faced against Pit in the 92th Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arle Nadja vs Sora * Sora vs Bayonetta * Sora vs Black Mage (Completed) * Cloud VS Sora (Completed) * Dante vs. Sora *Sora vs Mario *Sora VS Darth Nihilus * Sora vs Darth Vader (Completed) * The Demi-Fiend Vs Sora (By Nier Hitoshura) * Sora vs Flaronis Destina (By Zinniax-13) * Ichigo VS Sora (Completed) * Sora vs Isaac (Completed) * Link VS Sora (Completed) * Luke Skywalker vs Sora * Sora vs Marth * Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sora (Completed) * Pit VS Sora (Completed Fanon Version) * Rex vs Sora * Ryūko Matoi VS Sora (Completed) * Sora vs. Shirou Emiya * Sora vs. Skylar Storm * Sonic The Hedgehog VS Sora (Completed) * Warrior of Light VS Sora (By Commander Ghost) * X VS Sora (Abandoned) * Sora vs Yuna (By Gliscor Fan) Battle Royales * Battle of Blades Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akira Kurusu (Persona) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Blackheart * Captain Marvelous (Super Sentai) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Elsword * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Frisk * Garland * Gilgamesh * Kirby * Kishin Asura (Soul Eater) * Ratchet * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Sans * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Thanos Background A boy who lived on Destiny Islands with his friends Riku and Kairi, Sora ended up embarking on a grand adventure the night his home was attacked by the Heartless. During this, he obtained a weapon called the Keyblade. After his world was swallowed by the darkness, he found himself in Traverse Town, where he met Donald and Goofy. With the Keyblade and the help of his new friends, Sora protects the worlds from the Heartless and other threats presented by Maleficent and Master Xehanort. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Age: 15 *Height: 5'2" | 157 cm *Weight: 112 lbs | 51 kg *Homeland: Destiny Island *Wielder of the Kingdom Key *Bearer of Ventus's heart *Original outfit inspired by Mickey Mouse 'Keyblade' *Name: Kingdom Key *Length: 3'6" | 107 cm *Can open or close any door *Conduit for magic spells *Transformed via Keychains or Gear *Can act on a wielder's heart's desire when unconscious 'Magic' *Firaga (Fire magic) *Thundaga (Electric magic) *Blizzaga (Ice magic) *Cure (Healing magic) *Graviga (Gravity magic) *Stopga (Time stopping) *Glide *Ragnarok *Drive forms 'Feats' *Battled 1,000 Heartless at once *Sliced through 7 buildings at once *Overpowered a Rock Titan *Resisted transmutation & time manipulation *Shot a laser to the moon in 1 second *Survived multiple Gummi ship crashed *Defeated Ansem, Cloud, Hercules, Ursula & Xemnas Death Battle Info (Fanon) Personal Info *Age: 16 *Height: 5' Physical Abilities *Appears to possess great physical strength *Impressive physical durability *''Extremely athletic *Superhuman speed and agility *Can jump incredible distances and heights Keyblade *Changes in performance when a keychain is attached to it *Can open or close any kind of lock *Releases hearts from Emblem Heartless Drive Forms * Valor Form - focuses on attack power; 2 Keyblades at once * Wisdom Form - focuses on magic usage * Limit Form - Limit Break usage ** Sonic Blade ** Ars Arcanum ** Ragnarok ** Strike Raid * Master Form - Attack and magic boost; 2 Keyblades at once * Final Form - Attack and magic boost; 2 Keyblades attack automatically with every action Summon Gems/Summon Cards *Summons Disney characters for upgrades Magic *Firaga *Thundaga *Blizzaga *Triple Plasma *Graviga *Aeroga *Quake *Reflega *Magnega *Sparkga *Curaga *Trinity Limit Growth Abilities *High Jump - jumping to incredible heights *Quick Run - dashing forward with a sudden burst of speed *Aerial Dodge - double jump in midair; deflects attacks *Glide - lets the user glide and float in the air Feats * Sora also seems to be capable of bending the universe's laws of nature to an extent, namely through his memories. * One-Hit killed boss Heartless like Guard-Armor and Trick Master. (Manga) * Single-handedly defeated 1000 Heartless while only showing minor fatigue afterwards * Slices through entire buildings despite the Keyblade not having an actual cutting edge ** Additionally, these buildings are shown to not be hollow, but solid all the way through * Was not originally meant to possess the Keyblade, yet he's become one of its most skilled wielders, if not the very best * Can either teleport or move faster than the eye can see ** Fast enough to not only dodge, but reflect sniper fire * Frequently uses his own opponents' moves against them * Defeated Sephiroth on his own, ''twice * Defeated multiple (seriously, multiple) powerful enemies * Took down the entirety of Organization XIII with help. * Even without wielding the Keyblade he is skilled with any kind of sword * Fell straight from space, from the Gummi Ship and landed head first into a tree house. * Defeated the likes of Riku, Hercules, Ice Titan, Luxord, Ansem, Xemnas, Jafar, and many, many more. Weaknesses * Nearly helpless without his Keyblade, which he has been separated from before * Overuse of his Drive Forms can cause him to turn into his Anti-Form * Limited magic reserve (is effectively regained by attacking physically) * Not smart ** Naïve: Tad too trustworthy towards strangers. ** Seems to forget every spell and technique he knows from the previous adventure at the start of the next one * Pretty emotional at times Failures * Failed the Mark of Mastery Exam. Trivia *Sora's white gloves, black outfit, red pants and yellow boots are a direct reference to Mickey Mouse. A 'Hidden Mickey' also appears on the Keyblade as a keychain. Gallery Sora.gif|Sora Sprite Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Crossover Mediums Category:Disney Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Square Enix Character Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Returning Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants